Better in Time
by DesperateDreams
Summary: Gabriella has broken up with her boyfriend. But can she move on and let the pain heal in no time? One-shot songfic.


This is my first one-shot songfic here. I have heard it first on MySpace then on TV and then I had searched it on YouTube.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters mentioned here in the story, the song used on this songfic or any thing that is going to get mention.

**Title: **_Better in Time_

**Based on: **_Leona Lewis' song _Better in Time_ from the album _Spirit_._

**(Read below for the Author's Note before reviewing. Thank you!)**

--

It has been months when a certain brunette, brown-eyed girl named Gabriella Montez broke-up with her boyfriend of 4 years. They had been together since the last year of their college. It is winter time in New York and she can't forget him, her first love and the guy she wanted to spend her lifetime with. They had been through every flaw in their relationship but still they had survived.

_It's been the longest winter without you_

_I didn't know where to turn to_

_See somehow I can't forget you_

_After all that we've been through_

Every time she looks at their college yearbook, she couldn't help cry or regret everything in the past. Sure - she chose to break-up with him but she couldn't help but feel miserable. She deserves what she had done but she never noticed the feeling of being a half person without the love of her life. He maybe didn't notice what he meant to her but he's not numb to feel the love, the want… and the hurt. All she wanted to do is to move on, to learn again and lastly to be okay.

_Go in, come in_

_Thought I heard a knock_

_Who's there? No one_

_Thinking that I deserved it_

_Now I realize that I really didn't know_

_You didn't notice, you mean everything_

_Quickly I'm learning, to love again_

_All I know is, imma be ok_

She let him go; she let him to be in the arms of the other girl where he is now. Maybe moving on is better but the hurt will still be there. She had tried to show that she's fine, she's moving on but sometimes she fails. The wall she had built when she had broken up with him crumbled down in certain moments when she couldn't help thinking of him. She just wanted to get it better, to be fine, to feel numb, and to feel free. But how will she do it?

_Thought I couldn't live without you_

_Its gonna hurt when it heals to_

_It'll all get better in time_

_Even though I really love you_

_I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to_

_It'll all get better in time_

Standing by the window of her two-storey house, she looked out to see people, mostly couples, walking down the sidewalk. She wished she's out there enjoying the winter season but how can she enjoy it? All the memories are gone, erased, burnt, buried and thrown. After what had happened a few months ago, she never used any appliances in her house, meaning she never turned on the TV or the radio. She didn't even watch any sappy romance movie she loved to watch because there are no reminders of him inside of her.

_How could I turn on the TV_

_Without something there to remind me_

_Was it all that easy?_

_To just put aside your feelings_

_If im dreaming_

_Don't wanna let, hurt my feelings_

It maybe easy to let go but to move on or to forget? Never. It will never be that easy. Especially, if you decided to chose what you had believe in. For Gabriella, she chose the path she believed in, the path she knew she can take when she stop their relationship. 'Everything will be okay' that what she says to herself every time she misses him. Since she had started to move on, she never had said it since. The only time she had said it is when she got the bad news about the death of her mother. But now, she's fine, she's okay.

_But that's the path, I believe in_

_And I know that, time will heal it_

_You didn't notice, you mean everything_

_Quickly im learning, to love again_

_All I know is, imma be ok_

_Thought I couldn't live without you_

_Its gonna hurt when it heals to_

_It'll all get better in time_

_Even though I really love you_

_Im gonna smile cause I deserve to_

_It'll all get better in time_

As she looks out, the hurt that her heart feels is now starting to heal slowly. 'It's time to move one. It's time to forget about what had happened. Let go of the past and look out on what the future brings' she said to herself. A small smile formed on her lips meaning she's letting go, letting go of the past and starts to move on. She may need a longer time to let herself be free but she know deep inside that she can do it even though she still loves him, she'll do it for her own sake.

_Since there's no more you and me_

_Its time I let you go so I can be free_

_And live my life how it should be_

_No matter how hard it is I'll be fine without you_

_Yes I will_

_Thought I couldn't live without you_

_Its gonna hurt when it heals to_

_It'll all get better in time_

_Even though I really love you_

_I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to_

_It'll all get better in time_

It may hurt a little for her but time will come for her. She's strong and she knows it. She'll get over it soon. And the pain she's bearing will be gone whether she likes it or not, the pain will get better in no time.

--

**A/N: It's my first time to do a songfic, so I'm sorry if it doesn't make sense, but I had tried my best to make it. If you haven't noticed, I didn't mention a guy's name because I know you can figure it out. :D Anyways, I kind off just interpreted the song. Blame me because I had heard it couple of times and I had been playing it over and over again while I'm writing this and I had a little bit of trouble getting the meaning of song. But somehow, I had finished it even though I'm not in the mood to write. R&R even though it doesn't make sense. :D**


End file.
